


happily ever after (until)

by amosanguis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kinkmeme, M/M, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Repeated Lines, otp: it suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn’s lips tingle even as he screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happily ever after (until)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: ["The first time they kiss, and the last."](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5928075#cmt5928075)
> 
> For Alex, because she keeps sending me these prompts <3

Finn’s lips tingle even as he screams.

 

Poe was the one who saved him and Poe was supposed to be the one who out-lived him – because Poe knew how to navigate this whole big universe, he was supposed to know better than to step in front of gunfire. He was--

 

Finn’s lips tingle even as he screams.

 

Poe promised that this would be painless, that he’d teach Finn what to do to.

“We’ll take things slow,” Poe says, tracing his thumb over Finn’s cheekbone – inadvertently spreading blood.

“ _Please_ ,” Finn says, grabbing Poe’s shoulders.

 

Finn’s lips tingle even as he screams.


End file.
